The invention relate to a vehicle sun visor including a continuous tubular husing or tube in its interior extending over a major portion of the length of the sun visor and being covered by cushioning material, said tubular housing being borne by swivel bearings received at its ends.
A sun visor of the above-noted kind is disclosed in German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) No. 15 80 850 wherein the swivel bearings are connected to each other by means of a joint rod within the tube. With a frontal crash, the danger exists that persons seated in the front seats and not wearing a seat belt or only retained by an inflatable cushion, especially if such persons are so-called "seating giants" (very tall persons) and/or sit in an auto or vehicle with a low roof clearance, incur a head injury by colliding in the area of the swivel axle of the sun visor which is in a region outside of the generally well cushioned body of the sun visor. Such a collision can lead to extensive head injuries with a sun visor of the aforementioned kind.
It is an object of the invention to so design a sun visor that even with a head impact in the area of the tube-shaped swivel axle positioned in front of a vehicle cross bearer, any serious injury is not to be expected.
Therefore, a sun visor of the above-mentioned kind is proposed by the invention wherein the swivel bearings are connected only via the tube and said tube is formed as an energy absorption member.
A high degree of collision energy absorption is attained according to preferred embodiments wherein the tube consists of sheet metal. A tube diameter of about 30 mm and a thickness of about 0.6 mm has proven to be most effective.
Good results were also achieved when the tube was formed in the manner of a corrugated tube.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, embodiments construction in accordance with the present invention.